


Soulmates In A Galaxy Of War

by AstericLightning



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: When you turn 5, whatever you write towards your soulmate, will appear on their body.The Jedi Order, made sure that padawans could never meet them during training.RJ didn’t listen though.
Relationships: Kira Carsen & Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Kudos: 15





	Soulmates In A Galaxy Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, been a while! I’ve been caught up with school so I haven’t been able to finish this, so enjoy and check end notes real quick!i
> 
> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

At the age of 5, whatever you write on your body, also appears on your soulmate.

The Jedi knew that, and did their very best to make sure Padawans never interact with their soulmates, never using resources such as ink or markers. Their goal was that if they trained their Padawans with no contact of their soulmate, they would never find the need to meet them.

Padawans were required to only communicate through Holocoms, to never interact with the outside world of Tython until they are trained to be physically, and emotionally stable.

RJ looked around before walking towards the public landing pads on Tython. It was late at night, so no one was awake, mostly guards. He looked at a bright white and gold ship and realized it was a supply crate, most likely docked for Coruscant.

He used his Force Camouflage technique to slip into the ship. Once he reached the inside, he quickly scrambled to find a marker.

Does he even know what one looks like? 

Finally, after what he presumed was half an hour, he saw a white stick with a black cap. This must’ve been a marker. He waited for a few seconds before the coast was clear to run away from the ship.

He wanted to so desperately meet his soulmate.

Every year his soulmate would say a message. It started when he was 4 and he didn't have the knowledge or understanding of what a soulmate was. It was a simple heart, but it meant a lot to RJ for some reason. After that his soulmate would write once a year, saying a simple greeting. For over a decade RJ tried his best to reach out, but it was impossible, there were no markers on Tython, so he felt terrible for leaving his soulmate in the dark.

RJ learned about soulmates at the age of 5, and were strictly told to never interact with whoever wrote on his arm. But, he never wanted to leave his soulmate alone. He felt something, every time he wrote to him, that it killed him inside when he couldn’t reply.

He hid near the Twi’lek village, most of the Jedi Masters were either meditating, or keeping watch from afar.

It was risky, but RJ waited too long to reach out. It was now or never. He rolled up his sleeve before opening the cap.

Silently waiting, every year on this day, they would send a simple greeting to check up on RJ. Today he was going to surprise whoever was his soulmate.

After a couple hours of waiting, and RJ slowly becoming impatient, he felt the ink appear on his arm.

_Hey_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hello_

RJ simply wrote. He closed the cap as soon as possible before rolling his sleeve down, surveying the area as he started walking away from the village.

Not a moment too soon, he felt something appear on his right arm. It was a weird, tingly feeling, as if an invisible marker had been scruffling against his skin.

_Please don’t tell me your 5. You have too good of a handwriting to write like a toddler._

So his soulmate was sarcastic. This was, going to be interesting.

_I’m 16, Jedi banned markers, but I wanted to finally talk to you._

RJ finished writing, he heard a shuffle in a bush a few yards away. He looked at the marker and slid it between his training robe. Grabbing his training staff before going into a fighting stance.

“What are you doing so late, young Padawan?” The man asked. RJ sighed before retracting his weapon, before bowing at the hidden man.

“I wanted to find a good spot to meditate, since I’ll be leaving Tython soon I want my own, private spot when I come back.” RJ made up, making a sly smile before shrugging his shoulders. His master, Master Orgus has taken him in for the past month. His training is almost over, and the sooner he leaves Tython, the easier it’ll be for him to talk to his soulmate.

“Why are you so stressed Ryo? Your training should nearly complete.”

“I’m just, uh….worried about the future? I’ve never been to Coruscant.”

“The place is lovely. Street food is amazing,” Master Orgus cracks a smile before looking at the peaceful river flowing near them, “You’ll be fine, as long as you’re focused. Meditation is important but so is sleep.”

RJ bows once more before apologizing, “My apologies, I’ll head back as soon as I can.”

“It’s fine Ryo, don’t let it happen again. We have our fight with the Flesh Raiders tomorrow. Afterwards, we construct your first lightsaber.” Master Orgus informed. RJ’s eyes widen and his small smile turns into a grin. His first real lightsaber, it was a dream come true for the young padawan.

He quickly waved at his Master before rushing back to his base. Hiding his sleeves from any other Padawans that slept near his quarters. 

RJ locked his hangar before removing his shirt. He sees a message from his soulmate and can’t help but jump inside.

_It’s fine, I was trained to be a Jedi until I was 9. It sucked :(_

RJ sighed before staring at the ink. Could they have met when they were children? It was surely possible, but then again they would’ve felt each other's presence if they had crossed paths. 

At least he wasn’t a Sith. The two wrote on their bodies the whole night. Playing games or talking about their lives. Both of them decided it was best to meet naturally, whoever RJ was writing to had a family that was well known. RJ decided to use his nickname instead of his full name. It was a nickname that only his friends used for him. 

Well, he didn’t really have friends, but T7 kind of counts.

His name was Theron, but he never revealed his last name for obvious reasons. The problem was, Theron is a common name in the galaxy, it’d be hard for RJ to even find him by just his name.

———

“So wait, you really write to your soulmate?” Kira asked.

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone outside.”

He had been talking with Theron for 2 weeks now. He’s honestly been a good help, after him and T7 went to Coruscant for a mission with Master Bela Kiwiiks, he had met Kira Carsen. 

The three then stopped the Planet Prison Superweapon. Theron was actually really helpful. He didn’t know he had helped and saved the Republic’s capital world when RJ asked for advice. All he asked was advice on how to survive a situation with Imperial Troopers.

_Don’t do the whole thing by yourself, you have 2 others aiding you._

That was the only advice Theron gave RJ. Theron also wrote while his companions were watching so he got caught by them. Fortunately, both of them hid the truth, which he’s grateful for.

“Yeah, he’s important to me.” RJ softly said, before handing the marker to Kira. “You can try, if you want.”

“I-I don’t know Master, the Jedi Code-“

“You’re living in my ship now, it won’t hurt to say something. I’ll take the heat if we get caught.” RJ reassured, before handing the marker to Kira. She looks at the marker before looking back at the Jedi Knight. She slowly takes the marker before opening it up. 

He was just like this weeks ago, she’ll be happy in the long run. RJ goes to his quarters before opening up a cabinet. Scrambling to find another marker to thank his soulmate.

After finding what he was looking for, he looked at the message that Theron wrote for him.

_Please promise me you won’t die._

RJ looks puzzled, wondering why the message seemed more out of place. Theron had sarcasm, humor, good advice, he never really shown concern before.

_Why are you asking? You know I want to meet you when I’m alive._

Not a moment later, Theron started writing on his left arm. RJ’s eyes are stilled on the newly inked skin. Worried about his soulmate, on the sudden change of tone Theron usually outputs.

_You’re a Jedi, and you fought a lot of Imps today. I can’t share my sarcasm with a dead guy._

RJ snirked before writing a small message to Theron, reassuring him that RJ plans on living long enough to be with Theron. 

———

_Can we talk through Holocom? Please, I want to hear your voice_

RJ wrote down. He hid in his quarters for the day, Doc and Rusk knew that RJ was talking to his soulmate, but they were more lenient than RJ first predicted.

He was about to face the Emperor with members of the Jedi Council. It was a suicide mission, and if anything ever happened, he wanted to atleast hear what his soulmate sounded like. They had been talking for a few months now, and Theron was everything RJ dreamed off in a soulmate.

Smart, courageous, optimistic, could crack a few jokes in the midst of battle. He never told RJ what his job was, but he was involved with Republic, so RJ doesn’t need to worry about them being a star crossed lover type of scenario.

_How important, love? ;)_

That fucking goof. RJ couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his charismatic soulmate. He was, as cliche as it sounds, RJ’s current ray of light. They were on their way to destroy the Emperor, odds were slim, so he needed to hear Theron before his mission.

_Super important Theron, now tell me your frequency._

RJ opened his Holocom, enabling the settings so that they could only hear each other’s voice, and their appearance wouldn’t be shown to the other. It was the type of mystery that RJ would want to be alive for, to finally see his soulmate.

Theron typed his frequency in and RJ reminded him about their little deal. He wrote a sad face after, and RJ chuckled at Theron’s reply. RJ would’ve focused on that if he wasn’t about to call his soulmate, specifically before his fight with the Emperor.

“Okay RJ, now or never.” The Jedi spoke softly. He pressed the button to enter the call and quickly threw it on his bed by instinct.

“Hello? Is this RJ’s frequency?” A voice spoke out on his Holocom.

“Holy shit my soulmate sounds hot.” RJ said to himself.

The man laughed a little and RJ looked like he’s about to die inside. Did he really just say that out loud? 

“I could say the same to you, mister Jedi.” Theron calmly counters. Blood is rushing towards the Knight’s face, his gaze is fixated on the Holocom. That was not how he thought this conversation was about to go. 

“So...you were trained as a Jedi?” RJ eased the tension in his mind, he didn’t know if Theron was feeling nervous, so maybe asking a question could be the ice breakers?

“Until I was 9, I didn’t get the force.” Theron answers. “It’s possible we’ve met on Tython.”

“I wished we did, I heard that you’ll get some signal when you cross paths.” RJ responded. Finally easing up the conversation. He hops on his bed before going closer to the Holocom.

Theron sounded really attractive. He didn’t care about appearance or voice, this was his soulmate after all. The time they spent writing to each other in secret was a thrill.

Maybe when RJ’s and his crew completed this mission he’ll get to see his soulmate.

“So, about this mission, are you sure you can’t tell me anything?” Theron inquires, RJ’s gaze shifts to another part of the room. He looks at the clock and realized how little time he had left to prepare.

“This one is top secret, it’s important in our fight against the Empire.”

“Just, don’t die? I’m trying not to be a widow this early in my life.” Theron joked around and RJ snickered at his optimism.

“I can’t leave my soulmate in the dust. Just know, I’ll come back, but this could really damage the Empire.” 

RJ heard a knock and quickly glanced at the door. He opened it to find Rusk looking for him.

“Master Jedi, we arrived. Should we discuss a plan with the rest?” Rusk proposed. RJ looked at the Holocom and back at the Sergeant.

“Gather everyone, I’ll be out soon.” 

Rusk nodded and walked away afterwards. He closes the door before rushing back to his Holocom.

“I’ll write back as soon as I can.” RJ softly whispered. This might be the first time and last time he’d ever hear Theron’s voice. The last time he might even get to talk to Theron. 

“Don’t make me a widow this young.” Theron replied, in an optimistic tone. 

“I’ll do my best.” RJ comforted Theron’s concerns. He closed the Holocom, putting it in his pocket before walking out the doors.

He prayed to the force that he would come back.

———-

6 months. He spent 6 months training as a Sith? He hasn’t talked to Theron in half a year.

As soon as RJ reaches the ship with his crew, they set a course for Tython. Doc and Kira handled the controls, which gave RJ time to rush back towards his room. He raced for a marker, anything he could write on his skin.

_Theron, call me please._

His handwriting was sloppy, but he didn’t care right now. It was so much to take in, they failed their mission, RJ was possessed and murdered innocents, the other Jedi Masters are also corrupted, the Republic is crumbling, and it’s been half a year. Not to mention Theron’s probably worried sick and hates him now for not replying.

Theron didn’t write anything, but not a minute later RJ’s Holocom received a notification, he peaked and realized the frequency was Theron’s. RJ opened it and could hear a panicked voice from the other end..

“RJ! What the fuck dude. Where-where were you? Why were you gone for so lo-”

“I’m sorry, it’s so much right now, could you spare a few hours?” RJ interrupted. Theron sounded like he was in a panic

He had every right to be.

RJ explained everything about his mission, with the other Jedi Masters. He couldn’t lie to Theron, so he confessed that it was the Emperor he was after. How he was possessed and trained to be a Sith. Theron was quiet the whole time and RJ thought he had messed up with his soulmate. That Theron, would probably hate him forever for doing something like this. Fearing that Theron wouldn’t want to meet him anymore.

After explaining his side of the story, both of them stood quiet. You could hear T7 chirp around base, checking to see if anyone was okay. Or Kira pacing around base for her own marker to talk to her soulmate.

“So, you're going to face the Emperor? Again?” 

“I’m the only one that can, and that’s a lot of weight on my shoulders.” RJ confirmed. He sits down on his bed before hugging his knees. He starts to realize how severe of a situation he was in. Revan couldn’t defeat the Emperor, what chance could he have? 

“Let me go with you.” Theron proposed.

RJ’s taken aback and stares at his Holocom, unable to find a response in Theron’s proposition. “What?”

“Let me go with you. I could be backup to fight any Imperials. Or I could find contacts on Dromund Kaas with information. Just let me be with you for this.”

“Theron, I thought we talked about meeting naturally.”

“I don’t want that anymore,” Theron admitted. “I just want to be with you if you’re gonna face the _fucking_ Emperor.”

“Okay-okay calm down. Please.” RJ pleaded. He’d never expected Theron to make a request like this. Sure he wanted to meet Theron, but this was dangerous. He was acting different, a new side that Theron never showed him when they wrote to each other. 

But at the same time, he had the right to feel this way. To find out his soulmate has to face one of the strongest foes in the galaxy, and that if he fails, it’ll lead to the destruction of basically everyone. That was a lot to take in.

“Right now I need to work on saving the corrupted Jedi Masters. But when the time comes I’ll come for you. Until then, do what you do best. For the Republic.”

“I don’t know why fate chose you to take the Emperor down.” Theron half-joked around. RJ chuckles lightly as he plays around with his Holocom. His eyes are fixated on his hand. RJ wished to see Theron’s face to at least imagine who his soulmate looked like. 

“You know what’s ironic? The fact that I’ll know who you are now,” Theron brought up, “I work for the SIS, so even if I try to avoid it, word will get around on a former possessed Jedi Knight.”

“Shit.” RJ cursed under his breath. He didn’t realize that Theron could find out his identity.

Wait.

“You work for the SIS?”

“Positive.” Theron hummed. RJ facepalmed and jumped on his bed at the response, face planting into the unused, cold bed.

“No wonder you’re so smart and witty.” He commented. Theron chuckles lightly and RJ could feel butterflies in his stomach. His heart started racing and a light blush appeared on his dark, bruised skin. Just hearing him laugh made RJ’s heart flutter in so many ways.

“Need to up my humor if I’m dealing with forbidden love.” Theron countered. His chuckle turning into a small laugh.

He almost forgot about the Jedi Code. He disagreed with the romance and attachment part of the Code. But he understood it, RJ just didn’t like the thought of him and Theron separated, even though they were never physically together as of now.

They’d have to talk about that later though. Kira was flying everyone to the Tython so they could discuss the situation with the Jedi Council. 

“Could be worse, it could’ve been an Imperial.” 

“I’m just glad you didn’t end up with a Sith. I like the writing I get from you. Also, check your wrist.”

RJ’s face turns into a confused glance as he takes off his gloves and unravels the cloth from his arm. He sees a heart with a smiley face inside. He snorted before grabbing his marker and tried to one up him by drawing stars around the heart. It turned into a full grown competition that RJ, for a moment forgot about the situation he was in. Theron was good for him, and he missed Theron a lot. 

In the back of his head, he felt bad for just leaving Theron in the dust. Sure, it wasn’t his choice but Theron must’ve suffered for months not knowing what had happened to RJ.

“Theron, is there anything you like?” RJ asked before closing his marker. He looked at his Holocom waiting for an answer. Theron hummed before chuckling at the question.

“You.” Was the only answer that came out of his mouth.

“Real smooth Theron. Seriously though, anything else?”

“I‘ll tell you when we cross paths, gives an easy conversation topic for dates.”

“You’re intolerable.” RJ presumed. “I should check on my crew, I’ll talk to you later.”

The Holocom was silent and RJ started sweating nervously. He heats static from the other end, Theron must be moving around with his Holocom. After what felt like eons Theron finally said a response.

“Just, don’t disappear on me again, promise?” 

RJ smiled before grabbing the Holocom, his eyes fixated on the blank, light blue screen.

“I promise.”

——-

RJ looked at the clock ticking on the wall as he walked around the Republic Fleet. Everyone kept looking at him like he was some caged exotic animal for them to judge. Some of them were scared, terrified at his presence, others were judgemental, anger appeared on their faces. He noticed someone near the Training Area with his hand on his side, presumably what appears to be his lightsaber. 

He was a monster in the eyes of everyone. Not the Hero of Tython, just a life taking Sith.

It wasn’t any better that Scourge was with the crew. Even Kira was faced with judgemental appearances, being one of the Emperor’s children and all. But it was clear RJ was the main focus.

He took lives, teammates, friends, family. But it wasn’t him, it was the Emperor, right?

Although, it was his body that took those lives, and he feels terrible about it. 

The rest were fine and were only looked down on because they associated with the 3 of them. They had to get the supplies for their ship if even the Vendors there couldn’t trust them.

“Hey, RJ? Can I talk to you about soulmates?” Kira asked. RJ nodded his head before looking at the Sith Pureblood. He scoffs his head before walking off to the ship, refusing to say a word to both of the Jedi present.

“What’s up?” RJ asked. Kira looked around, eyes were still on them. She leaned and whispered into his ear so that he was the only one that could hear Kira’s next words.

“I think I want to meet my soulmate.”

“That’s great Kira, who’s the lucky guy?” RJ asked excitedly. Kira looks to the side awkwardly before rubbing her arm and The Hero of Tython’s face peak in curiosity. Her arm shifts so that it’s in the pockets of her robe as she mutters her next words.

“It’s a girl, actually.”

“Oh.”

Whoops.

“That’s great Kira! It’s fine if it’s a girl, I mean Theron’s a guy and I support those rights, I’m literally gay.” RJ starts fumbling his words and Kira can’t help but chuckle lightly at her Jedi Companion.

“Wait, there’s definitely more,” Kira looks around once more before pressing her finger on RJ’s lips. “Promise you won’t tell anyone.”

He shyly removes the finger before nodding his head. “Promise.”

“She was a Padawan, and now she may work with the Sith.”

“Wait, is she an Emperor’s child?” 

Kira groans before shaking her head, looking around and taking RJ’s arm and dragging him towards the elevator. She pushes RJ in before slamming the door shut. 

“Don’t say that out loud, did you not forget that there’s other people at the Carrick station?” Kira complained before pressing the button to the floor of their ship. “Also, no. But she’s gifted.”

“Gifted, how?” RJ’s expression showed curiosity and Kira’s eyes started to glimmer with excitement. 

“She has the power to feel emotions, people’s true nature. Her name’s Jaesa Willsaams, and she’s so cool!”

“Is she a Sith?” RJ interrupted. Kira thinks for a moment before looking back at him.

“Not really, she doesn’t embrace the dark side. Apparently her Master is a Sith Lord that accepts the Light, and he wishes to reform the Empire from the inside.”

“I’ll have to meet them someday.” RJ muttered. Suddenly a volt of shock causes the Jedi to freeze in his place. Kira notices this and starts to worry. She grabbed RJ’s shoulders, rapidly shaking him for any sense of consciousness.

“Hello? Master, are you okay!?” Kira reacted in a panicked tone.

RJ was frozen in place. His body was still, as if it was a priceless painting you’d find hanging in a cantina.

After what seemed like forever, RJ looked at Kira. His eyes were watery, he was scared, for the first time in his life he was genuinely mortified.

“Master, what’s wrong?” Kira asked once more. RJ looked at the elevate button, then back at Kira.

“It’s my soulmate, he’s in this fleet.”

—————-

Theron had a headache as soon as he landed, before finally flinching, realizing why his head was hurting, why his heart was suddenly racing when he exited his ship.

RJ was here somewhere. His soulmate was on the Fleet.

When he entered the cantina, mumbles of the Possessed Hero of Tython and the Emperor’s Child were circling around. Some people talked about the idea that the two of them were soulmates, how inappropriate it was for a Padawan and her Master to be sleeping together. Others thought they were plotting to destroy the Republic Fleet and had their weapons out in case they attack.

Possessed Hero of Tython, that must mean-

_Holy Shit._

RJ was the Hero of Tython.

Theron facepalmed before silently cursing. Ryo Jali. _RJ._

His initials matched the Hero of Tython’s name.

He’d read files on Ryo Jali, and hell, his contacts gave information about him during his _disappearance._

To be fair, RJ never used his middle name, or his nickname for that matter. Most of the files received only included RJ’s last name. His middle name was only rarely mentioned in a file or two that Theron would gloss over. Mostly because he was distracted, wondering what had happened to his soulmate when he didn’t write back. 

Maybe it was also the fact that he tried to abstain himself from finding out RJ’s true identity as much as he could, without interfering with his work for the SIS.

But he was here, he could sense his soulmate, and they were close to each other. He ran across the fleet trying to look for him. Slowly getting annoyed at the rumors of RJ and his padawan.

He didn’t realize that he was distracted until he bumps into a Chagrian. 

“Shit. Sorry.” Theron mumbled before looking around.

The Chagrian, who appeared to be a Trooper, looked at him weirdly, before facing what Theron thinks is his friend. 

“What’s the rush?” His friend asked slyly. 

Theron looked at the man with a stern look, “I’m looking for Ryo Jali.”

“The Hero of Tython, I think he’s busy.” The trooper sternly said. Theron started to grow frustrated, but played it cool, looking around to see if RJ was anywhere here.

From his knowledge, the closer he is to his soulmate, the faster his heart beats. When he lays his eyes on RJ, he’d know it would be him.

Theron did his best to refrain himself from mentioning the soulmate part. No matter what, no one can find out about the two of them. Scandals would rise on the Jedi Knight and the Grandmaster’s son, he couldn’t do that to RJ who is probably among the ranks of Jedi Master.

“It’s important business.” Theron replied. The Trooper looked at the male next to him and gave him a look, before looking back at Theron.

“Last I checked, RJ was with Kira.” The man said, scruffing his is goatee.

Theron raises a brow at the two. The Chagrian seemed completely fine when the man mentioned RJ and Kira, could they have known RJ before he had? How did they know RJ’s nickname?

Theron wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how close RJ was to them. Theron needed to be silent if he had a chance with him.

He waved at the two as a signal of appreciation before continuing to walk around the station. The Trade Market, the Cartel Bazaar, even the Commander Deck.

Suddenly he felt a spike on his heart beat. It was clear his soulmate was looking for him to, and in the end he ended up facing a door, knowing that his soulmate, RJ was right beyond this wall.

“Breath Theron.” He said to himself, taking a deep breath.

As he opened the door, his eyes fixate on a dark skinned, dirty white haired man, panting as he rested his arms on his knees tightly. Next to him is a red headed female who’s leaning against the wall, who seemed to have barely caught up to him..

“Jesus RJ, please tell me we don’t have to run anymore.” The woman complained, before looking at Theron.

Her eyes widened and she looked at RJ. Before looking back at Theron once more.

“Is that him?.” Kira whispered, looking at RJ sheepishly, the man, his soulmate looked up and froze on sight, signaling Kira on her question.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She said, before turning around to another place in the fleet.

_________

.

.

.

“Hey.”

RJ stood straight, observing what the SIS was doing, trying to read him if it was really him. 

He was hot for sure though.

“Hello.” RJ mumbled looking the other direction as the SIS eyes him.

Theron tilted his head with a curious glance and RJ could feel it burning his forehead.

“Ryo, right?” The man asked, RJ finally closed his mouth before slapping back into reality.

“Call me RJ. You’re Theron?”

“Yes, I am. Theron Shan to be exact.” He replied in an amused tone, catching RJ off guard in a humorous way.

“Satele’s son? Guess I got lucky.” RJ’s ears perked in excitement. His once, worried frown disappeared and was replaced by an excited, flabbergasted look. Theron sighed and stroked his forehead, grinning like an idiot.

This was definitely his soulmate.

“We should talk somewhere private,” RJ mentioned, before looking around, making sure no one else knew of this encounter. “my ship is close, uhm..can I hold your hand?”

He looked at Theron and could see the once, tanned skin turn into a dark red. Maybe RJ was a little too forward with this, he never really had the experience to flirt, and now he could feel his own face start to heat up in embarrassment. RJ waved his hand around to try and come up with an excuse for his sudden peak of confidence.

“Sorry, I didn’t know-“

RJ didn’t even finish his sentence before Theron grabbed his hand and shoved it in the pocket of his dark red jacket. He could feel Theron’s fingers intertwine with his inside the leather pocket.. 

“Trust me when I say this is the closest we can get to doing this in public,” Theron said before looking at another direction. “let’s talk on your ship.” 

RJ slowly nodded, before pointing to towards the way.

———  
  


“So, facing the Emperor?” Theron started off, “Couldn’t it have been any other Sith in the galaxy?”

RJ looked at him with an amused look. It was awkward, but neither of them had let go of each other. Theron was different from their talks in the Holocom. Not in a bad way, but he just seemed off with the whole thing.

“I’m the only one to ever break free from his control, same as Kira,” RJ replied, looking at his soulmate, “the thing is, she never interacted with the Emperor head on when we fought on his ship, the only one I brought out was T7. She broke out of his control indirectly and away from him, but if she were to fight him head on, she might succumb to the dark side.”

“You dealt with him directly and broke out of his control, that’s why they want you to fight him?” Theron asked. RJ nodded before looking around, trying to make sure none of his crew mates heard anything.

“Even the Jedi Masters fell, I have to face him before he kills everyone.”

“There couldn’t be some other way?” Theron inquires, “Could we just get a machine that could destroy Dromunnd Kaas as a whole and avoid this fight?”

RJ snickered before shaking his head. He looked at his soulmate and leaned to his shoulder. Under normal circumstances this should be the best moment of his life. But he’s worried that he won’t make it out alive and that he’ll leave Theron behind.

He’s about to face the Emperor, someone not even Revan could defeat. What chance did he have against them?

“I don’t care about the Emperor right now,” Theron admitted, “I mean, right now I just want to stare into my soulmate’s pearly blue eyes.”

“That was not smooth at all.” RJ said,his calloused hands shifted into a fist and jokingly tapped on to the spy’s shoulders. Theron laughed a bit before pulling RJ closer, his head resting on Theron’s chest.

“Hey. If anything counts, I finally got to meet you.” Theron said, his smile growing as he placed a small kiss on RJ’s temple. 

RJ smiled softly before finally closing his eyes, his mind drifting off into space.

“I’m thankful for that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ve been so caught up with school I haven’t had the chance to write again, this had been sitting here since July so I thought I should finish it. I have some story ideas but I’ll save it for later, it’s a one off story but I don’t think I’ll come back to this. I imagine that after this, the story will be the same as the video game, just RJ and Theron being more aware of each other. I don’t know when I’ll post again, it probably won’t be for a while, hope you enjoy!


End file.
